Accidents Happen
by enemytosleep
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for different Livejournal contests. Short funnies, all characters and ratings.
1. Accidents Happen

**Notes:** Written for inucomedyclub's "Break" prompt

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"Watch what you're doing! You just kicked that ball through the storehouse! Who knows how many things you just broke...Grandpa's gonna kill you!"

Kagome stamped her foot and and growled before stalking over. He cowed a little before flattening his ears and pushing his chest forward defiantly. She grabbed his sleeve and dragged him over to the storehouse door.

He muttered under his breath, "Feh. Don't act like you never broke anything before!" but otherwise followed rather willingly.

"I'm never careless like you are!"

"What bout that?" he asked pointedly, stopping short and jabbing a clawed finger at the shard she wore strung around her neck.

Oh yeah. She blushed and smiled nervously without anything to say for once.


	2. Fast Like A Ninja

**Warnings:** Japanese people do strange things

**Notes:** Written for inucomedyclub's "Prank" prompt

It had been a long afternoon of hard travel. The sun had beat down on them, hot and heavy, wearing them out far faster than usual. They also had battled against rolling hill after rolling hill, and just when Kagome was sure that she could not push her bicycle up even just one more incline, they had reached the crest of the hill and spied a village in its valley.

Now the group lounged in the headman's house, fed and watered and a bit more rested. Inuyasha had soon left after eating, as he often did. He never seemed comfortable inside, preferring to perch on top the roof instead. No one bothered to stop him anymore. It was far easier to let him go.

Sango had settled and was cleaning her weapon, while Miroku sat back and watched her. Kagome tried her best to catch up on her geometry homework, but was finding it difficult to concentrate. Whether it was the exhaustion or something else, she couldn't really say, only that her heart wasn't in it at all and the numbers and angles were all a blur.

Shippou had disappeared a short while ago with a group of small boys that had been playing in the streets. It wasn't often the kit got to run and play, and so seeing his face light up upon spying the boys had made Kagome's heart feel lighter. Shippou would be so happy when he came back.

They sat quietly for some time, Sango removing her armor and polishing it piece by piece. To Miroku's visible disappointment, she managed to do this without removing her kimono. Kagome eventually gave up on the homework and packed it back into her bag. Maybe she could get Inuyasha to go for a walk with her or something?

Before Kagome could say anything, Sango looked up from her work and turned to the others. "Do you think we should fetch Inuyasha and Shippou soon? We did promise the headman to investigate the pillaging of the storehouses."

That was true, they should probably do that.

Miroku said, "I agree. I'll go find Inuyasha," and then stood up, bending over to retrieve his staff.

Out of nowhere, a streak of green fabric and auburn fur came flying with the call of, "Kancho!"

Miroku bellowed and grabbed his rear, and the then flash of fur and flying index fingers was gone before anyone could react further, though the laughter outside indicated that the group of boys from earlier had something to do with this.

Kagome was gobsmacked that boys did that even now, 500 years in the past!

_Learn more about the art of Kancho from the master himself, Sensei Flower at www [dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=SEh5G0rMns8_


	3. A Brother's Duty

**Notes: **Written for inucomedyclub's "Quote" prompt: _The man who smiles when things go wrong has thought of someone to blame it on. - _Robert Bloch

"Grandpa, why are we doing this?"

"It's a brother's duty, Souta! It's about time you stepped up and did this on your own."

"But this is lame. I mean, who stuffs shoes full of toilet paper anyway?"

"Little brothers do, that's who! If you've got a better idea, let's hear it."

Souta sighed and grandpa snorted triumphantly. The old man set back to work, carefully filling Kagome's loafers so that she wouldn't be able to get her feet inside, but so she wouldn't notice the paper until after she tried putting them on. Souta couldn't believe he was actually participating in this.

"Here, now take a look and see how it's done," grandpa said proudly as he handed the stuffed shoe to Souta for inspection.

His work was neat, Souta had to give him that, but it was still a stupid idea that would only serve to make Kagome mad, and who really wanted to deal with her when she was angry?

He handed the shoe back to his grandfather just as Kagome sprang down the stairs and over to the door. She stop short and took in the sight their grandfather poking inside the shoe at the paper tucked inside, and then bellowed, "What are you doing to my shoes?"

Grandpa jumped in surprise, but recovered quickly and rounded on Souta, finger wagging, "Souta, what did I tell you about playing childish pranks on your sister?"

"But Granpda!"

"I don't want to hear it. You'll be cleaning out the old storehouse for this."

Souta stood there dumbly for a moment. He couldn't believe his grandfather would do that to him. Especially when Souta hadn't even wanted to participate at all in the first place. This was so unfair.

"Hop to it, boy!" grandpa barked, then turned to Kagome and said sweetly, "I don't know what's gotten into him today. Let's take care of these shoes for you."

Grandpa was so going to pay for this later.


	4. Come Sail Away

**Notes: **Written for inucomedyclub's "High School Drama" prompt. Also, title in an in-joke to myself about my own senior prom, even though this is about homecoming.

"So what are you planning to do about homecoming?" Sango asked as she stabbed a bunch of lettuce with her fork.

"I don't know yet."

It was lunch time, and they were sitting in their usual seat by the back fore exit door. Kagome chowed down on her pizza while she watched her friend pick at her food. Sango always did this right before a dance, as if starving herself the week before would magically make her dress fit more perfectly. She looked great, there was no reason for this nonsense.

"Sango, you should really eat something. Besides, you've got a boyfriend. You automatically have a date."

"That doesn't mean I can't look good when I get all dressed up," Sango said dryly.

"She's right you know, hunny." Of course Jak would side with Sango on insane matters of beauty and fashion like this. Kagome looked up from her plate as Jak set his tray down on the table, making a bit of a show of pulling out his chair and sliding in. Such a drama queen.

"So will you be refusing to eat this week too, then?"

Sango tutted and took a bite of salad as if she were proving some sort of point.

"Of course not!" Jak cried, "But I would if I had to."

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled. Jak picked up his apple, then pulled a strained face and looked back over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Where's my lil' dumpling? I swear he was right behind me."

Jakotsu stood up from his seat and looked over at the lunch line across the room. Then he cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted, "Sweetness! Where are you? I need a napkin if you're over there!"

Sango shushed him and Kagome half stood and leaned over he table to tug on his elbow. "Stop it, Jak!"

"But I miss him!"

"I'm right here," Bankotsu said, sliding up beside his boyfriend and dropping a little kiss on his cheek. "And I grabbed some extra napkins for you anyway. You always end up needing them."

"I do not!" Jak remarked, but he seemed much happier having the other boy around. The two of them sat across from Kagome and Sango, and they all resumed eating (or not in Sango's case).

"So Kags, who are you going to homecoming with?" Jak asked her.

"I was just telling Sango, no one as of yet."

"No one's asked you!" Jakostu seemed horrified.

"Geez, don't make it like it's a big deal," Sango scolded. "You don't want her to feel bad, do you? You can always come with me and Miroku. You know he wouldn't mind."

"Thanks. That makes me feel so much better."

"You can come with us," Bankotsu offered.

"Yeah, Kags! You could come with us!"

"I think I'll just go by myself if I have to."

"Aw, now where's the fun in that?" Jak whined.

"Besides, I havebeen asked to the dance."

"Hojo?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, but I turned him down already. He's sweet and all, but I don't know. He was really weird around my mom the last time he stopped over the house."

"What about Kouga?" Jak supplied.

"He asked too, but-"

"But what? He's a totally hottie!" Jak earned a scathing look from his boyfriend, which he merely waved off, knocking over Kagome's soda as he did so.

Immediately the other three threw piles of napkins over the spill. Whenever Jak was around, it was pretty much guaranteed that something was going to get spilled or knocked over. He was a little enthusiastic with the hand motions when he talked. Jak paused only for a moment, not bothering to help clean up the spill, simply watching the others do it like he had no idea how the soda got all over the table, or why anyone was bothering to soak it up.

Jak continued talking as if offended by the interruption. "As I was saying, Kouga is totally hot. You should go with him, Kags."

Kagome scrunched her face like she just smelled somehting rotten. "I guess he's cute, but he's kind of pushy. Plus he's always got his football cronies in tow. It's be like going out with the entire football team if I did."

"And what's wrong with that?" Jak asked honestly.

"Jak, you are something else," Sango informed him.

Jak merely shrugged and took a big bite of his sandwich.

"What about Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. He hasn't exactly asked me to go, though I definitely get the feeling he'd like to. He's kind of weird though. You think he's bipolar?"

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed.

"What? He's sort of on again off again all the time. I don't really know what to make of him sometimes. He is cute though."

"Well what about that hunk of meat?" Jak asked, nodding his head over toward the trash can. Sesshoumaru was standing with his back to their table as he emptied the rest of his tray off and stacked it on top.

"What is wrong with you? He's a huge asshole!" Kagome said venomously.

"Who cares if he's an asshole when he looks so good in a pair of jeans?" Jakotsu asked. "It's criminal is what it is."

Sesshoumaru turned around and scowled at their table as if he'd heard them. The whole room went cold for a moment, and the group froze until he curled his lip and stalked away.

"Okay, so he's hot. Not interested." Kagome was getting really sick of talking about homecoming, and it was still only Monday. She had no idea how she was going to make it through the rest of the week at this rate.

Just as she thought this, a small freshman approached their table.

"Kaogme Higurashi?" she asked in a small, blank voice.

"Um, yeah, that's me."

"This is for you," the small girl said, handing her a folded note and turning to leave without saying another word.

"What does it say?" Sango asked.

Kagome opened it up and read it aloud. "Kagome, I am sending you this message to invite you to homecoming with me. Then it's signed," she paused, trying to make out the tiny, scrawling print. "Naraku. Oh man, not him."

"No argument there, hunny."

"He does have nice hair though," Bankostu added. Kagome shuddered at the thought. Naraku was such a creepy guy, always watching her when they had class together, smiling like he knew something she didn't. There was no way she'd be going anywhere with him, the freak.

"Right. I think I'll just go by myself," Kagome said, burying her face in her hands.


	5. Can't Trust A Wolf

This drabble was written for Issekiwa's _worn_ theme.

* * *

He was really getting tired of this.

Every time they would get closer to Naraku, the damn wolf would swoop in and glean information on the bastard's whereabouts. Information that Inuyasha and the group had fought for and earned. That he was so sweet on Kagome did nothing to appease to Inuyasha's good will - not that he'd admit to having any. That shit was for humans.

Back to Kouga, though. That lazy, mangy mongrel was wearing on his last nerve. If he wanted to find Naraku so bad, he should figure it out on his own like the rest of them. Fuck helping him, he was competition. They already were going to have to fight him for the shards in his leg. They really didn't need to fight him for the whole damn Jewel.

He opened his mouth to say something, then tutted and stormed out of the clearing.

If Inuyasha was sick of Kouga, he was even more sick of being sat.


End file.
